


Here You Cannot Leave Me

by AliKat7



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliKat7/pseuds/AliKat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Arwen and Elessar's farewells.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2006 2nd Place MEFA Winner: Poetry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here You Cannot Leave Me

She knew the day would ev'r come  
Her blood warned of this fate

 

Taking cold hands lovingly  
The hour growing late

 

I have bid farewell our children  
Now I bid farewell to you

 

Here you cannot leave me  
This you cannot do

 

Arriving at the House of Kings  
He spoke his last farewell

 

Lying down on regal bed  
Where e'er my King will dwell

 

She stood alone in silence  
Her tears made not a sound

 

Left to mourn in solitude  
No footsteps on the ground

 

Wrapped in grief unfading  
For love could not depart

 

She could not leave her love Estel  
Who long had held her heart

 

Here you cannot leave me  
Once again she cried

 

Bound to love eternal  
Cursed a mortal bride

 

Refusing immortality  
For love of Elessar

 

In pale mist now is dimming  
Arwen Evenstar


End file.
